


W&S Deleted Scenes

by theladypantera



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, One Shot, Side Story, existing story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladypantera/pseuds/theladypantera
Summary: For readers of my, "Wind & Snow" story, this is where I'll add random bits of scenes that I write that don't make it into my final chapters. I have a few scattered around, and even though they didn't make it into the story, I still think they're fun to read. I hope you do too! As I dig up more, I'll be sure to post. Any excuse really to post Kouga content, lol ;-)





	1. Deleted #1 - Cooking Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
>  **A/Note Jan 9 2019**
> 
> (So i just realized I never posted this on AOL only on ffnet)
> 
> _Hey guys! So, in **Chapter 57 - Unusual Gifts** , part I, there's a flashback scene near the end where Kagome is remembering the first time Kouga had kidnapped her and taken her to his den to fight the birds of paradise. As i was writing that scene, it was important for me to show how easy, comfortable, and trusting Kagome felt with Kouga from the first moment (and there is a reason). But as I was trying to get that scene out, this is what came out first. In the end I decided to cut this first part out though as it didn't seem to work with the rest of the chapter, but I still really enjoyed the interaction between them. I hope you do too :) _
> 
> _Thanks for reading! ~ lady p._

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

"So, you gonna help us, or what?" Kouga gazes at her from the corner of his eye, for some reason he wants her help, but only if she'll give it of her own free will. What the hell is wrong with him?! She's just a human woman, he should take what he needs from her, same as he's done everything else. But the moment the thought trickles through his mind his youkai responds with snapping jaws and low, longing howls. What the hell is wrong with him?

_Oh Shippou, please be alright. Find InuYasha, Shippou!_ Kagome curls her fist tightly before her, not exactly sure what to think about this Kouga person who has been treating her kindly despite her own, understandable, aggression. There's something about him, something in those startling clear blue eyes that sparks something inside her she can't quite put her finger on.

"Yes, I'll help you." It'll be better just to play along until InuYasha arrives to rescue her.

Kouga sits straighter, his eyes widening in surprise.  _She . . . she's going to help me?_ A rush of confusing emotions chokes his words for a moment. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Ah, thanks," he grins toothily, a real true smile the wolf hasn't felt in a long time.

Kagome's heart flutters at the surprise and joy that lights in this Kouga's eyes when he realizes she's agreed to help him.  _But, isn't that what he wanted?_   _Why should he look so . . . relieved?_

Kouga stands, his armor scraping lightly as he steps towards her. His nearness prickles the hairs on her skin.

"We'll be attacking late tonight. I suggest you don't wander far, sleep if you can. You'll need to conserve your strength." Surely a human female will be much more delicate than the weak mortal men he's dealt with, making an unconscious adjustment to the flow of his own youkai – a failsafe, to keep him from accidentally using too much strength when dealing with the strange human.

"Ah, sure," Kagome tries to keep from blushing, but her stomach rumbles, giving her away. The amused look Kouga shoots her way makes her want to die on the spot as she clamps her arms around her stomach. "I . . . I guess I'm kinda hungry," doing her best to keep from flushing any harder.

A powerful rush of adrenaline triggers in the wolf when the strange woman states her need for food. The desire to hunt for her, to get her whatever she desires, feeds the most primal and animalistic parts of him – surprising him. Kouga takes an awkward step back from the unusual human as the sensation rushes through him, not understanding how this slip of a mortal creature can be affecting his youkai so much.

With barely a thought, acting on instinct, Kouga turns and moves off into the gloom of the den where he'd deposited the wild boar he'd hunted, the rest of the pack having waited for the Alpha to eat first. Even if he wasn't hungry, they would wait until he'd carved the first piece from the kill, as was tradition in a warriors den.

With little effort, Kouga swipes his claws along the animals belly, spilling open intestines and sweet meats. With another quick slice of his claws, he removes a section of the boar's belly, where the tender meat and fat are the juiciest. He slaps it onto a large leaf that Hakkaku hands him, his beta already reading his Alpha's intentions. Kouga examines the thick, bloody mess for a moment, admiring his handy work.

"Eat up, boys," He barks, stepping back from the kill. Kouga's already moving back towards the woman as the pack divvies up the rest of the meat.

"Hey, Kouga!" One of his men call out, halting the Alpha's steps as he turns to gaze at the warrior, dripping meat clenched firmly in his grasp. "You ain't taking that to the girl, are ya?" the warrior snickers with his buddy.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kouga growls threateningly at the back of his throat. If anyone wants to try and stop him from feeding the human, they are welcome to try.

"Uh, hey, B-boss," the warrior, suddenly realizing his mistake, throws his hands up in a placating gesture, exposing his full body to his Alpha in a sign of submission. The act is enough to quell the fire bubbling in Kouga's blood.

"I just mean, you know humans cook their meat, right?" hoping this helpful bit of information will ease his leader's volatile temper.

Kouga blinks at the moist, red and white slab in his hand. Blood pools in the creases of the leaf, enticing the wolf with its rich scent. "Oh, yeah," he mumbles softly himself, an old memory flickering to life in the Alpha's mind. A memory he'd buried deeper than the darkest night.

"Yeah, Kouga." Ginta steps forward, eyeing his leader quizzically. He sees the dark flash that momentarily passes through his eyes, but says nothing. "If you want sister Kagome to eat that, you better cook it first," he interjects with his soft, neutralizing tone. Having an idea where his Alpha's thoughts had strayed too, and knowing exactly why he'd forgotten.

Something about the way his longtime friend says the words, ' _sister Kagome,'_ pleases Kouga immensely.

"Alright then, get to it." He tosses the leaf-wrapped meat to his beta that catches it awkwardly.

"M-me?" Ginta stares down at the bundle in his hands. His eyes growing wide as though he were holding the dismembered head of a bird of paradise.

"Sure, you know so much after all." Kouga's eyes narrow on his subordinate, glittering with hard amusement.

"Uh . . . y-ya, sure. Okay." Ginta blinks nervously. He turns the meat carefully over in his hands as if he might finds some clues on how exactly to go about doing that. It was usually the females that handled that sort of thing when it was called for, and in a warrior's den she-wolves were no where to be found, ensuring the males always ate their meat raw because of it.

"Don't fuck it up!" Kouga barks, heading towards the cave's entrance. The low snarl of command laced beneath the words, unmistakable, as Ginta swallows nervously.

"Hey, where ya going, Boss?" Hakkaku calls out, his fangs tear into a piece of the boar he'd claimed, chewing thoughtfully, as he watches Kouga head back out into the night. He hadn't even taken a portion of the kill for himself.

"I'm going scouting," he calls over his shoulder. Really, he just needs to get away, to get some space from the human so he can breathe and think clearly. He's haunted by that rich, sweet lavender scent of hers, driven like a hawk on prey to those wide, almond shaped eyes that he swears can see right through him. That determined and gentle voice scratches at buried memories and ancient feelings . . . it's . . . it's just too much.

_**Remember what I said about touching the girl!**_ Kouga snarls loud enough so all his pack can hear him before leaping through the cold of the waterfall.

 

 


	2. Deleted #2 - Precious Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/Note: Feb 3, 2019**  
>  i liked this deleted scene so much I added it into the Wind & Snow story, so if you've read that, you can skip this :)
> 
> **A/Note Jan 17, 2019**
> 
>  
> 
> Hello readers! I'm in the middle of getting a new computer up and running and was cleaning out some of my files when i found this little bit that never made it into the end of **Chapter 48 - Youkai Magic**. I'm not exactly sure why I cut it out (maybe the chapter was getting too long?), but I massaged it out a bit, and I actually quite like this little bit now, and wish I had kept it in originally.
> 
> At any rate, here's a little 'behind the scenes' peek when Kouga and InuYasha are eating their Stag Steaks after leaving the Forgotten Mountains with the magical waters in tow. InuYasha is asking to see what it is that Kouga is always carrying around with him! So yeah, this is what happened after that scene ended... :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ~ lady p.

**-ooOooOooOoo-**

InuYasha snorts, "What else?" the hanyou grins without missing a beat, "Your most precious treasure of course."

It takes a minute for Kouga to understand what InuYasha is talking about and when he does a wide grins breaks across the wolf's face. Maybe the dog does understand after all.

When Kouga actually pulls in his legs and scoots closer to the fire, InuYasha is truly, yet pleasantly, surprised. Without saying a word, Kouga reaches beneath his chest plate, retrieving the small delicate item in his hands. He leans closer to the surprised hanyou, holding out his closed fist before him. The two canines lock eyes, each understanding the deep – unexpected – significance of the moment.

A slow grin builds on Kouga’s face. His eyes flicker down to his palm, drawing InuYasha’s wide golden gaze with him. Slowly, the wolf unfolds his fingers to reveal the stunning little portrait beneath of him and Kagome kissing; the one link to his woman that is holding everything inside him together.

A glow of red burns on InuYasha’s cheeks, ears folding back and wide at the sight of the picture, followed by a slight twisting in his heart. But the sheer joy and contentment radiating from the wolf somehow soothes the ragged feelings scratching inside him. InuYasha understands that Kouga’s just shared something incredibly important with him – something that he wouldn’t share with just anyone.

Kouga smirks at the stunned hanyou before tucking the picture back in its customary place. He leans forward again, just to give the dog a quick shake to his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction the first time I saw it too," he chuckles lightly. Leaning back, Kouga curls one leg and rests his forearm atop his bent knee.

InuYasha flushes with a surge of strange sensations at the wolf's friendly behavior.

"Well, at least now I know why you're obsessed with that thing," he rumbles with as much of his usual sarcasm as he can muster. Feigning as casual a manner as his suddenly stirred up emotions will allow.

"Shit, Mutt, that kissing booth was nuts!" Kouga laughs to himself, unaware of the hanyou's internal struggle. "People were lining up to use it!" He can't help but shake his head at some of the strange idea's the humans had come up with in the future.

“Keh, wait till you have to go shopping with Kagome on Krissmiss Sale Day,” InuYasha snorts at the memory. Every year he swore he wouldn’t go with her, and every year she somehow, she dragged him into going. “You’ll think you’ve ended up in a youkai fucking circus,” rolling his eyes at the many strange memories.

“Krissmiss?” Kouga repeats the strange word.

“Yeah, some weird holiday they have in winter. They make each other crazy buying presents for everyone they know, so they can put them under a tree, and then they eat and drink until they pass out,” InuYasha barks with laughter.

“You’re fucking with me,” Kouga’s incredulous gaze clearly not believing a single thing that’s coming out of the dog’s mouth.

A devilish grin spreads across InuYasha’s face, “Just wait.”

“Why do they put presents under the tree?” Kouga asks, curious in spite of himself.

“I dunno, it’s to appease one of their gods or somethen,” InuYasha shrugs, tossing a bit of twig into the burning fire. “Some big fat guy that stuffs bad kids into a sack, I think,” having never really understood the tradition.

Kouga shakes his head in dismay. Kagome’s world is certainly full of a lot of strange things. The wolf’s gaze focuses on the hanyou that sits crossed legged, tossing bits of debris into the fire.

“You’ve spent a lot of time with Kagome on her side of the well, haven’t you?” The non-threatening tone of the wolf’s question surprises InuYasha that can’t help but suddenly feel a little awkward under Kouga’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Yeah, well, we’ve known each other a long time,” InuYasha’s gaze flickers up to the wolf, holding it, and making sure to keep his own tone neutral. For some reason, the hanyou suddenly feels like he’s standing nose to nose with a being his instincts are struggling to decode as either friend or foe.

Kouga nods his understanding silently. The rumbling of his youkai takes in the information regarding his mate with more composure and control then the wolf is sure he could have managed only a few days before.

“You wanna know why I went over there that night?” Kouga’s question surprises InuYasha, but the wolf isn’t even looking at him, focused instead on the fire before him. Something in the subtle change of the wolf’s energy stirs the fine white hairs on the hanyou’s skin.

InuYasha’s eyebrows draw together. “I dunno, do I?” Not exactly interested in hearing any of the intimate details about him and Kagome – he’s learned more than enough as it is.

Kouga grunts in a repressed bark of laughter, knowing exactly what the mutt is thinking. Crossing his arms across his chest, the Alpha holds the dog demon’s gaze with dark, serious intent.

“Actually, no, InuYasha, I don’t think you do.” Kouga’s expression is a flat, his face void of any emotion.

The hackles on InuYasha’s body prickle to full alert at the wolf’s dark tone. Immediately understanding that sexual conquest had not been Kouga’s reason for crossing the Well like InuYasha had originally believed.

The rage in Kouga’s chest rises fresh and anew, seeping into the dark hum of his youkai as the wolf thinks on the events of that night. Kouga’s aura flares erratically around him, making InuYasha pull back a little in surprise.

“Kouga?” It’s all he has to say, the tone in the one word demanding the wolf spill whatever he has to say.

“Four human meat bags ambushed her in the forest and tried to take what wasn’t theirs to take,” the dark heated drawl of Kouga’s voice and the impact of his words, sends waves of shock and outrage instantly boiling through InuYasha’s blood – a deep primal fire that roars to life in his heart and burns savagely in his gut.

“What the fuck do ya mean they _tried_ to take?” InuYasha doesn’t even recognize the sound of his own voice, filled with so much barely repressed rage.

“I mean . . .” Kouga’s eyes narrow hard on the dog. His own furious energy rises in tandem with InuYasha’s as understanding dawns on the hanyou. “I was lucky I got there in time to mash those assholes into the ground,” the wolf rumbles hoarsely. Some part of him feeling gratified to share this dark heavy secret with someone.

InuYasha’s fists curl and uncurl. The fury blazing inside him is going to set the entire forest on fire, he’s absolutely certain. Of all the things he’d been prepared to hear from Kouga’s mouth that had definitely not been on the fucking list.

“Are they still alive?” It’s the only thought rampaging in his mind.

Kouga growls in frustration, his forehead furrowing. “Yes.” Not at all pleased with his own answer. “Mostly,” that one makes him feel a little better.

InuYasha nods his understanding. He’s doing his best to find a semblance of calm in the exploding fury of his emotions and the deep howls of his youkai that demands blood, justice, and retribution. And then more blood.

“Another hunting trip?” InuYasha rumbles darkly, brows drawing to a hard point. For the first time in his life, he feels a deep and primal desire to utterly eviscerate the beings that had dared to touch the woman they both love.

A dark gleam burns from deep within Kouga’s predatory gaze. His maw pulls back, revealing long sharp canines that drip with anticipation, “Definitely.”


End file.
